All The Broken Pieces
by WriterGirl24
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. What if Jacob had never imprinted on Renesmee? Bella and Edward left Forks five years ago and Jacob has spent that time slowly trying to come to terms with his broken heart. Will he and Carrie be able to mend each other's hearts?


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters, except for Carrie who is my own creation. All other rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**All the Broken Pieces**

**Chapter One**

Rain seemed like an amazing thing to me. It made everything seem clean and new, even the air smelled sweeter after a rain storm and the colours looked purer, deeper and brighter. Even now as the grey clouds overcast this tiny town, I felt an incredible sense of hope that a new start always brings.

The rain was washing away my old life, my old choices, my old views and thoughts. Today was a new day in my new life and I was ready to embrace a whole new world.

From the seat across from me, a pair of sad brown eyes regarded me miserably. My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Stop looking at me like that," I muttered, concentrating on finding the right way to our street, "This is a good thing. A new town, a new start, new friends…you'll see."

There was a soft whine. I reached over to stroke the velvety soft ears of my chocolate brown Labrador, Cadbury whom I called Caddie for short. I could understand his being upset with me. We had left everything we had ever known and moved into this tiny, out-of-the-way town in a rain soaked area of the world. Having been born in England, this naturally felt more like home to me.

"This will be better for you than that poky flat we were living in; nice forests to run around in and we're not that far from the beach either."

I could tell my words were doing little to improve his mood but I had other things to concern myself with right now, such as where our street was. Up ahead, through the murk of the rain, a gas station came into view and I pulled over. I rummaged through my purse and found some money before pulling the hood up on my raincoat and opening the door. Caddie fixed me with a morose stare.

"I'm not asking you to go out and get wet am I? Stay here, I'll be right back."

I closed the car door, looking both ways before venturing across the forecourt towards the shop. Inside, the place smelled generically like every other petrol station shop. Faint hints of fuel, car polish and microwave pasties. I pulled my hood down and shook out my damp hair, the straight lengths now beginning to curl as the rain undid all the hard work I had done this morning.

The middle aged gentleman behind the till looked surprised when I told him the address I was looking for.

"That's Charlie Swan's place," his eyebrow shot up suspiciously, "How come you're looking for it?"

My own shock must have shown on my face. I'd never had to answer personal questions to a complete stranger before. But I had to remind myself this was a small town. Everyone knew everyone else and so had their Grandparents. I cleared my throat.

"As I understand it, Mr Swan is visiting with his daughter for a while and I'm renting the house from him for the next six months."

His rough grunt seemed to indicate his acceptance of my explanation and I tried not to let my ire at his audacity show through. After all, small town…easy to make enemies and I didn't need that kind of hassle.

After he gave me directions, I hurried out of the shop and jogged lightly towards the car.

Caddie saw me and barked, pawing frantically at the window, whining.

I got into my seat and shook out my damp hair.

"Ok Caddie lets go," I muttered quietly as I turned the engine over. But Caddie was still preoccupied with something outside the window. His paws scrabbled at the door, trying to get out.

"What's wrong boy? What is it?"

I looked out of the rain streaked window as Caddie barked softly and whined again.

Across the forecourt, someone was filling their truck with gas. I couldn't see much through the rain except broad shoulders and long black hair that was halfway swept up and tied back.

I shook my head and scratched Caddie behind the ears.

"You daft mutt, come on, lets get going."

I pulled away from the gas station and headed down the road, already dismissing the dog's behaviour as one of those random canine things I would never understand.

About ten minutes later, we pulled up outside a charming looking house. It was close to the forest and seemed perfectly nestled. I could only imagine how picturesque the place must look in winter, all covered in snow and resembling something from a Christmas card.

I opened the door and Caddie jumped out with a grateful bark. I smiled as I locked the car. It had been a long journey for both of us and it must have felt good to stretch his legs a bit.

I pulled the door keys from my thick coat and unlocked the front door.

Inside the house, the rooms smelled faintly musty but very clean. Caddie came charging behind me, skidding on the wooden floors before regaining his footing and sitting down, his mouth stretched in a big doggy grin, his tongue lolling.

I had to laugh at him; he could always make me smile like this.

"Yeah I like the place too, shall we unpack?"


End file.
